The present invention relates to patient support apparatuses—such as cots, stretchers, beds, surgical tables, wheelchairs, chairs, and the like—and more particularly to wireless methods and structures for transferring data and/or power to or from such devices, or components of such devices.
Patient support apparatuses are commonly used in healthcare environments for supporting patients. Such support apparatuses often include electrical components, such as, but not limited to, motors, actuators, lights, control panels, sensors, and still other devices. Such devices may receive their electrical power from one or more batteries provided on the patient support apparatus, or from a wired connection to a conventional electrical wall outlet.